cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Little John
|enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Archery, his friendship with Robin, dressing up, Robin's heroism, Hugo's ideas, his family and friends, adventures, playing his ukulele, swimming, having fun|dislikes = Robin taking dangerous risks, Prince John, cheaters, imprisonment, losing hope|powers = Animalistic Strength Master archer Swordsmanship|weapons = Bow and arrow Sword|fate = Moves into the castle and becomes Hugo's sidekick|affiliations = Merry Men|inspiration = Little John from the Robin Hood legend}}'''Little John '''is the tritagonist of the feature film, ''Robin Hood ''and a major character in the animated series, ''The Nature Dragon: The Series. ''He is the lifelong best friend of the legendary outlaw of Robin Hood as well as his sidekick. When Robin marries Maid Marian, he is crowned king of Nottingham and steps down as leader of the Merry Men to tend to his kingly duties, Little John becomes Hugo's sidekick as the two will protect the kingdom whenever it's in danger. Background Many years ago, Little John was born to a couple of entrepreneurs who became rich after selling tradable goods at their very own trading post. Little John was planning on taking over the family business when he reaches the age of 18. Aside from the family traditions, John had the chance to play with his childhood friends. As a child, he loved playing dress up, so much that he developed a sense of fashion. Because of his love for music, John learned how to play the ukulele and became so good that he attracted more customers with his passion and charm for music. After turning 17, John was excited about being one year away from owning his parents' trading post. Sadly, tragedy struck when the local dam bursted and washed away half of the village. When the wave of water approached the trading post, John managed to escape the flooding trading post but failed to rescue his parents. The bear's parents fell into the water and steadily drowned. Once the water was washed away, John walked over to his parents' corpse and cried over them. With no more hope or faith left in his heart, Little John sadly walked over to the orphanage and called it his home. His times at the orphanage weren't actually that bad for Little John because he met and befriended Friar Tuck and Otto. He developed a brotherly relationship with the young Robin Hood, who came to the orphanage, one month later. During his times in the orphanage, more innocent people fell victim to the merciless Sheriff and his men. Fortunately, when the King and Queen passed away, King Richard took the throne and ruled his land with love and respect. Unfortunately, it didn't last long when Richard had to go on his crusade and his egotistical brother, Prince John took the throne and ruled Nottingham, selfishly. Robin knew that with Prince John ruling Nottingham, no poor person will be safe, so he rallied all of the orphans in the orphanage, so they can help Robin rob from the rich and give to poor, to prevent any of them from falling victim to the Sheriff. Little John offered to join along with Friar Tuck and Otto. Personality As Robin's legendary assistant and best friend, Little John is devoted, caring and is always ready to help people in need. Despite Little John's brave and agile demeanor, he's truly worrisome and always fearing that he and Robin will get captured by the Sheriff and executed by Prince John. Aside from that, he has a loving and playful nature. He enjoys swimming, playing the ukulele and dressing up. While working as Robin's second-in-command, he believes that his large appearance and love to dress up is an advantage, he can use when he's fighting against the Sheriff and his men. Little John loves to play pranks on the Sheriff, as well. Little John has a sympathetic nature. In the beginning of the movie, Little John kept on telling Robin, that when they'll get captured by the Sheriff and locked in the dungeon, he'll gloat by telling Robin that he was right and the latter was wrong. When the gang was finally captured and about to executed, a depressed Robin told John that it was alright for him to gloat. Little John chose not, seeing how his best friend is truly depressed and disappointed in himself. John's relationship with Robin was so close that when he was shot dead by Prince John, he cried over Hugo's shoulder. In the cartoon series, Little John continues to help Robin on his adventures, even though the latter is a married man and the king of Nottingham. Physical appearance Little John is an overweight but muscular bear with brown fur. He wears green clothing like his best friend, Robin. Appearances Robin Hood Little John is introduced when he, Robin, Hugo, and the merry men take a dozen of gold-filled barrels back to Sherwood Forest while facing Reggie. Robin and the merry men successfully defeat the Sheriff and in order to celebrate their successful robbery, the men send up, the barrels of gold while singing, dancing and drinking ale. Once they finish sending up the barrels and get settled in the treehouse, the merry men head out in Nottingham to deliver the gold to the poor. Little John manages to avoid the Sheriff by disguising himself. Once the delivering is finished, the gang retreats back to the treehouse and go straight to sleep. The next day, the merry men receive an invitation about an archery tournament happening in two days. Winner gets a kiss from the lovely Maid Marian. At first, Little John worries that the archery tournament is an attempt for Prince John to capture and execute Robin Hood. Robin calms Little John by telling him that if they win the archery tournament, they'll not only win the trophy, they'll live in the castle. Little John reluctantly agrees to go to the archery tournament. For the next two days, Little John, Robin, Hugo, and the merry men train for the archery tournament. When the two days are up, Robin and the merry men prepare to go to the tournament. Before they go, Jordan informs the gang that Luther is at the archery tournament and has to be ordered to immediately execute Robin, when he immediately sees him. To avoid the Bat King's wrath, Hugo gives Robin and the merry men, disguises for them to wear. Little John is dressed up as a the Earl of Wessex. Once the competition begins, Little John manages to make it to the top 5 archers. The archery tournament ends with Robin in first and Hugo in second. Just as Robin is about to accept his award, the Sheriff arrests Robin and attempts to decapitate him. Little John and the other merry men tries to rescue Robin but the Goons blocks them. Luckily, Robin manages to free himself and an intense fight engages. Little John and the merry men engage into the fight, as well. Unfortunately, the fight ends with Robin, Little John and the merry men being led into jail carriage. Robin and the gang are taken into the castle's dungeon, where they are all sentenced to be hung, the next day. In the dungeon, Robin blames himself for getting his merry men captured. Little John comforts a disappointed Robin by telling him, how he always looked up to him because of confidence and carefree attitude. Eventually, Hugo and the gang manages to free Robin and the merry men from their cells, along with Maid Marian (who was locked in her room by the Sheriff). Once they're all freed, Hugo tells the merry men about Prince John's plan to keep the crown by murdering King Richard. The gang rents a boat and sails across Sherwood River to confront Prince John. Robin reveals Prince John's true colors to King Richard and they engage into another battle. The battle ends with Robin being fatally shot down by Prince John's incoming arrow. Little John along with Hugo and the others are shocked at the sight of it. Once the Bat King and his goons are sent to the dungeon for their crimes, an injured Robin is taken back to Nottingham where Hugo diligently tries to heal him, but to no avail. Grateful over Robin's heroism and sacrifice, Maid Marian gives the common thief, a kiss on the lips. Love's first kiss magically heals Robin's wounds and brings him back to life. Little John happily embraces the revived Robin along with the others. Following the events of the adventure, King Richard awards Little John with a large fortune for helping Robin bring peace to Nottingham. Little John uses that gold to reopen his family's trading post. Once the trading post is reopened, Little John attends the wedding of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. The wedding ends Robin giving Hugo, his fedora as present, saying that he's officially retiring as leader of Merry Men, so he can tend to his duties as king and be with his wife and that he's making Hugo, the new leader of the Merry men, thus making Little John, his sidekick. Hugo and Little John run to the top of Sherwood Forest where they watch proudly over the kingdom and waves goodbye to Robin and Marian. Category:Article of the week Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Thieves Category:Archers Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:English characters Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Royalty Category:European characters Category:Mentors